


Breakfast of Champions

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [31]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Future Fic, Marshmelon AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: Ten years into the future of another universe, the Monroe-Teller-Wilde household experiences some appliance trouble.





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> A Marshmelon AU story written for the Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge and Froodle's prompt "Oven"

Devon Wilde flipped the coffee machine on then slid across the kitchen in his stocking feet to retrieve the bag of tater tots from the freezer.

"Breakfast of champions," he proclaimed as he tossed it to himself on his way to the stove. He ripped it open mid-complicated flip and poured its contents onto the waiting metal tray. Then stopped and poured again from a quieter angle when the frozen projectiles began to hit the surface with a bit more noise than he anticipated.

The only thing worse than waking Marshall before the coffee was even ready would be waking Melanie.

Silently, he opened the oven door and silently, he leaned down to slide the tots inside.

Then he threw his free hand up to shield his eyes, put the tray down, and shut the door again as fast as he could.

He paused, considering the situation. 

The oven had been fine last time he'd used it. It had at least been a proper, working oven. And okay, yeah, they'd been to see Tod's band play last night but Devon was pretty sure he hadn't consumed anything stronger than a few corn whiskey drinks at the club.

He risked a peek through his fingers as he cracked the oven door one more time.

The thing inside continued to exist despite the fact Devon knew full well it shouldn't.

He closed the door again.

They had a problem. Not just a breakfast problem. A somebody was going to have to call the landlord problem.

He was trying to figure out a good argument for why that somebody shouldn't be him when he heard a shuffling of feet behind him.

"Hey, babe." The words were slurred around a stifled yawn. Melanie Monroe, small goddess clad in clock boxers and a black concert t-shirt emblazoned with the Broken Records' shattered milk bottle logo, leaned in the kitchen doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes. She shuffled over to Devon and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before reaching past him to grab a chipped Eerie Space Thing coffee mug from their stash in the cupboard.

"Did you use the oven last night?" he asked her as she poured herself a cup.

"Well, good morning to you, too." She gave him a steely-eyed look as she took her first sip of hot caffeine. "And, no. Mars and I finished off the cookie dough after you passed out on the couch, but it's not like we baked it or anything. Why?"

"When _was_ the last time you used it?" he persisted.

"Last time I made us pizza, I think."

"And what was in it then? Besides, y'know, pizza?"

She scrunched up her nose in confusion. "I don't know. Oven racks and stuff?" Then her face was steel again. "Why, what's in it now?"

Devon had just enough time to mime shielding his eyes a little before she swooped past him and pulled the door open to see for herself.

Together, they squinted against the glow as they watched the vortex of tiny stars swirl around and around inside.

"Nope," said Melanie, at last. "There was definitely not a swirling vortex of stars inside our oven last time I checked. I would have noticed."

"Who cooked last?" Devon wondered aloud.

They locked eyes for the space of a heartbeat as they realized that question had the same answer as several other questions they needed to ask. Questions such as, "Whose fault is this most likely to be?" and "Who of the three of us has the best chance of figuring this out with a minimal amount of property damage?" 

Together they turned and as one, they called out. 

"MARSHALL!"


End file.
